My Diaries
by BigTimeStar
Summary: I've been living in Mistic Falls for years now, uninterupted. Well, with Damon around, that peace is only short lived...
1. Chapter 1

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot." -Damon Salvatore of The Vampire Diaries

I'm pretty much positive no one knows about Damon and I. We both hide it so well, that mostly everyone thinks we hate each other. We pull off the most elaborate brawls and arguments that it becomes almost like a game for us. Well played, well believed. Stefan, of course, seeing as he is the smarter of the two, figured us out from day one.

I mean, so what?! Sure, Damon is a cold blooded, murderous and slightly sadistic vampire. But I'm a pretty daring person as it is so banging a vamp isn't too much of a threat. Plus...I'm a vampire too. You see, if you know their story. Stefan, Damon and Elena. You'd know where Damon would come off as a little crazy. Maybe even psychotic. BUT! You'd also know how, irrevocably sexy he is and how hard it is to stay away. Hence my current situation. You'd know how his hazel eyes capture you and never let you go. You'd know how unbelievably adorable his hair is when it curls up after a few days in his Aerial form. You'd know how hard it is to fall OUT of love with the most powerful vampire to pass through Fell's Church in centuries.. You'd know the kind of hold he has on me. You'd know I love him. You'd know. But no one else will. I've been living in Fell's Church for a while. Approximately 35 years now. Just hiding out of the human eye. Darting from place to place trying to stay off radar. But, that was deemed impossible when Damon showed up a couple years back. Stefan didn't bother looking into the other Power that loomed unmistakably over this town because even Stefan knew I was stronger than he could ever be. But, Damon. Oh, he loves a challenge. I ducked and dodged him for nearly a year, hiding in attics and graveyards, churches and all over the woods, but Damon was persistent. He kept hunting me, hunting me, hunting me. And I kept dodging him, dodging him, dodging him.

Until one day, I grew weary. I let him corner me in the woods one night, just because I knew he wouldn't give up this little cat and mouse game we were playing. "_So I finally caught the infamous Power." _He had drawled lazily. His arrogance thick in the air like the fog his presence created. I rolled my eyes and stared up at the star lit sky, nearly oblivious to the sadistic creature standing in front of me. I could sense his annoyance at my ignorance to his person. "_Actually, not to bruise your fragile ego, but I stopped running because I got sick of being tailed. You didn't _catch _me Salvatore." _I said in a bored tone. I'd saw a glimmer of anger cross his features but it was gone so fast I was sure I'd imagined it. "_Oh don't flatter yourself, Crayblood, I don't chase my prey. I was simply...monitoring you. For feeding purposes..." _He said coolly and if I wasn't so good at reading his mental mind, I would have believed what he said.

But of course, I am psychologically more powerful than both him and Stefan. And I know for a fact that Damon is a compulsive liar. "_Why feed on me, when there are 3,546 humans in the vicinity? I'm sure you can...conjure up a snack." _I'd said tediously. Damon stared me up and down, as if to test what he was up against. I figured he realized that I wasn't as weak as since given, so he backed off. "_You bore me, child. I have more interesting things to attend to...bye-bye." _He said as the mist that he had fabricated began to recede and his looming figure disappeared with it. It was at that moment I knew that he wasn't going to just leave me be. He'd be back. And I'd be waiting. Like most living...well breathing...no... Let me start over. Like everyone else in the world, I too have to eat. I mean, I may be technically a walking corpse, but I need my energy. So... I had to find food. And I found my food in humans. I sprinted through the woods, my body bounding and leaping like the coils of a spring. Every vampire has a second and third form other than human. They have the Aerial and the Terrestrial form. Other wise known as flight and land. Stefan's are a hawk and a lion . Damon's are a crow and a wolf. Elena's are a dove and a Bengal tiger. And mine are the raven and the black panther.

It was dark as the starless night sky putting the element of surprise on my side. My Terrestrial form helped me to amalgamate with the darkness and become apart of it. I could see the lights of a small cabin up ahead. This, I knew, is where the local gang liked to hide out. They'd go out, rob banks, vandalize buildings and or sexually assault someone, then they'd come hide here. I like to think that I'm a vampire with morals. Unlike my dear Damon, I kill to help the unfortunate people of Fell's Church. I don't kill innocents. And the way I see it, the more evil the person, the better the blood and the stronger the affect it has on me. I could hear clearly the cackling of men and could smell the strong scent of alcohol even before I made it there. I came up close to the western window and peered inside. There were four men. All of their mental levels screamed incoherency. They were all drunk. I switched back into my human form and opened the window slowly. Not one of the men saw me enter surreptitiously through the window and into the small room. The smell was sickening and I had to hold my breath to keep from puking a red fountain. I could see one man, a large one, counting bags of money with bank binding tape on the stacks. Another was handeling what looked to be a few thousand dollars in jewelry.

Here's where morals come in...


	2. Chapter 2

After a fantastic meal, I had to go find my Damon. Hey, he may be a bit intimidating, but with a girlfriend like myself, he can be tamed. As I sprinted through the woods, it was like flying. My feet didn't really touch the ground.

I could feel Damon's aura looming and searched for his mental voice.

_Damon?_

I waited. No response.

_Damon, darling..._

Nothing.

_Dammit you douche, I know you're out there. Answer me!_ I heard him chuckle mentally and scoffed. Gosh he can be childish.

"No dear, Shaunee, you are childish. In fact, you are just a baby in my eyes. How old are you now, 90?" He said as he appeared from between two spruce trees, looking oh so heartbreaking. I crossed my arms and leaned against the tree opposite him.

"Do you really think it's legal to do the things you do to me, with a baby, Damon?" I asked slyly as he closed in on me. Before I could dodge him, he was less than inch away. His cold breath was intoxicating and sweet against my nose.

"Do I ever obey the law, Shaun? Isn't that what you love about me?" He asked lazily. His eyes, which were pale gray before, were now black. No pupil.

"Mmmm, nope. That wasn't it...I think it was this..." I said then kissed him with a passion. You know, an awesome thing about being a vampire, is that being slammed against a tree... repeatedly, doesn't hurt at all. It was getting pretty hot and heavy but leave it to Stefan and Elena to ruin our fun.

"Damon, your brother's near..." I whispered. He kept biting at my neck.

"Mm-hmm.." He mumbled but continued. I groaned.

"They'll catch us, c'mon, stop." I suggested. He nodded but kept up the biting. Don't get me wrong, it felt lovely, but we can't have Stefan catching us, now can we.

"Damon, STOP!" I yelled and shoved him. He flew against the tree that he had been leaning on earlier and slid down.

"Don't ever forget who wheres the pants in this duo, babe." I said and disappeared into the night, leaving my masochistic beau confused. I met Stefan and Elena near the old bridge and I knew Damon would show sooner or later. We had to keep a distance.

"Where were you, we've been looking for you for hours." Stefan said as I approached. I shrugged.

"A girl's gotta eat, Stefan dear." I said and sat on a rock. Elena smiled and gave me a wave which I returned gratefully.

"What is with you and my brother. How can you feed on human beings? It's sickening." Stefan scolded. I smirked.

"It's natural Stef. Just like a Lion needs meat to survive. Not tofu. I need human blood. Sweet, metallic, warm flowing human blood." I told him. He looked hypnotized momentarily then scolded. Again.

"You're a monster, Shaunee." He said slowly. I chuckled.

"More like a rebel without a cause, Stefan. But... on the bright side, I'll have enough power to save all your asses when something goes wrong. And something ALWAYS goes wrong." I said, flipping my shiny black bang out of my blue eyes. Stefan rolled his eyes while Elena chuckled. Elena is the closest thing to a sister a vampire can have. She doesn't freak out and lecture me on my diet, which is a plus in my eyes.

"Hello everyone! Your Savior has arrived. Kneel before the Christ." Came the voice of Damon as he arrived. I hid my undying love by throwing a large stick at him, smacking him hard in the chest.

"Ow. Bitch." He scoffed. I shrugged.

"I hold no regrets, Whore." I replied before standing and heading in the direction of the boarding house.

"Where are you going now? You never stay still, Shaunee." Elena professed standing abruptly. I gave her a air heart using my hands. A Taylor Swift heart. Now that's one human I could never have for a meal. She is just too adorable. But those Jonas Brothers...I'd have each one for a meal... Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner and the Bonus Jonas for a midnight snack...but that's besides the point... Time to make up a lie to tell Elena.

"Yes, sweetie, I know. But I'm kinda tired and a bed would feel wonderful right now. So...Bye." I said sweetly and waved a farewell. Damon scoffed a remark but I heard his mental voice.

_Leave room for me, beautiful. I'll get rid of the third and fourth wheel._ I chuckled.

Silly boy. _You got it, babe. And get rid of 'em for oh... 4 hours..._

I heard a loud snort of a laugh and Stefan question his brothers sanity.

_No problem...I'll shoot for 5._


End file.
